Tipsy V: Mistakes
by moor
Summary: Mod AU. MadaSaku. The last of the "5 Drunkfics" prompts. Madara is on a mission. (Rated 'M' for language & themes)


**AN: "Naruto" is copyright its original creator and copyrights holders. Not me.**

* * *

"You missed a spot."

The soft voice murmured as Sakura swiped the antiseptic over the open wound again, and hissed, his arm tensing as she held on tight.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing at her itchy, tired eyes with her forearm. "I can barely see. Thanks."

Sasuke nodded, using his other hand to hold back part of her hair so it wouldn't bother her.

He looked at her for a moment, before looking around them, scanning the periphery. "It doesn't need to be perfect."

She shook her head and huffed under her breath. "You say that now; but six months down the road you'll be frowning at it when the ladies at the bar are too scared to approach you because they think you're a gangbanger."

He _hn'd,_ and she felt the rumblings of his stifled laugh through their arms.

It was quiet again as she sutured his arm in the darkness, she occasionally leaning forward to peer at it closely, before leaning back again.

"You're still optimistic," he remarked after a time.

They had arrived on site and immediately been scattered due to enemy fire. Obviously a set-up. They hadn't seen the rest of their team in a week.

"Better than the alternative," she said.

He nodded, leaning back against the burnt out fuselage wreckage they sheltered against.

"It will be daylight in a few hours."

She nodded. "Almost done. We can move then. Just let me wrap this."

"You don't need to."

"Yes, I do. It'll keep it clean and prevent infection."

Knowing better than to deny her this measure of self-delusion, he sat like an obedient child as she wrapped his arm, though he declined the sling she offered of her torn shirt.

Objective met, they dragged themselves, and each other, to their feet, and once more Sasuke's eyes scanned the perimeter.

"This way," he said, and exhausted, Sakura nodded and followed.

Their packs were still heavy, but getting lighter.

* * *

The helicarrier dipped to the side as it swerved to avoid another hit. Through the wide windshield, Itachi took in the pockets of explosions from the ground, grabbing the netting that lined the interior of the cabin, his feet rocking and rebalancing on the metal grating of the floor.

"We only have a few minutes," said the pilot through his headset, his focus on the mortar flares that shot up around them from the anti-aircraft artillery on the ground.

"Understood. Evade for three minutes, and turn back as soon as the last one of us has cleared," said Itachi.

As he turned to leave, the pilot looked up at Itachi in his rearview mirror. "It's been an honour, sir."

"Likewise," said Itachi.

Then, he stood before his assembled troops.

"If you are not committed, stay seated. You will be returned to base," he stated, his voice calm even as their chopper dived again, and another booming explosion rocked the carrier.

He looked at each of his men and women, meeting their eyes, and the pride swelled in his chest. Pride, and shame, that they followed him so trustingly. Would he ever be worthy of their faith?

He had just reached the last member of the team when his eyes shot back to the previous face he'd just seen. _Yagami_ , read the man's chest badge. Hadn't that man been on medical leave? Were his eyes playing tricks on him, now? He mentally shook himself. He had to focus on their timeline.

"Countdown's on, Commander Uchiha," came the pilot's voice over their radios, and the bay doors opened with a whoosh of mechanical hydraulics and rioting air pressure. For the first time the passengers got a clear, if nighttime, view of the battle theatre carnage below them. The hum of the engines had morphed into a roar.

"Deploy," ordered Itachi, grabbing the strap by the bay door and tapping each soldier on their back as they leapt out, spread-eagled, from the chopper.

"Last minute, Commander," said the pilot, crackling as the chopper rocked once more by a too-close mortar.

"Understood," replied Itachi as the last few soldiers hopped out at timed intervals. He swallowed his anxiety about Sasuke, Sakura, their team, and checked his own helmet as the last man came to stand at his side.

"Let the best man win," said a familiar voice via their helmet radios, and Itachi's eyes flew to the man's, and his heart stopped in his chest.

"You worry about the rest. She's mine," said Madara, his eyes inky and determined, a mad grin breaking across his face as he leapt, backwards, from the helicopter in his commandeered flying suit.

"Ten seconds," warned the pilot, his voice tight as she struggled to right the now-shuddering combat chopper. "Get out there, if you're going, Commander. Good luck!"

"And you," said Itachi, and he jumped out. His eyes narrowed on his relative as he joined Madara in his freefall.

* * *

Pulling her hand back from the cold-skinned throat, Sakura rose to her feet, shaking her head at Sasuke who stood just behind her. He nodded. Mentally they crossed another name from the list of their missing team members.

"Is that seven left?" he asked.

"Six," she replied.

They walked on, checking corners of the ruined base before advancing, occasionally leaving traps behind them. Not much, but at least a warning if they were being followed.

 _Hunted, more like._

Because after the third member of their team had turned up with a slit throat or a single GSW to the head, Sasuke and Sakura had realized this for what it was. A mission to eliminate their team. They had been compromised.

"Itachi knew," she said as she and Sasuke locked a dead enemy soldier into a closet to hide her body. Finally they reached a water source; the pipes still worked, it was a miracle. Sakura didn't even bother to add her purifying tablets; she splashed it over her face and drank from her hands. Beside her, Sasuke unhooked their water skins, flushed and refilled them, before he, too, rinsed himself quickly.

"He wouldn't have let us come if that were true," said Sasuke.

"He knew," repeated Sakura. She swallowed more water, refilled her skin, and just breathed. The stitch in her side, literally, ached but she ignored it. "He warned me before we left. He said to listen to Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Kakashi," he said, after a few heartbeats.

She nodded.

He leaned back against the concrete wall and closed his eyes. "Did he say anything else?"

"He wants us to come back." She squatted down and rested her head on her arms, crossed over her knees.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course he does. That's why he sent us on a suicide mission. Why would he have…" His eyes flew open, then, and he swallowed. He stared hard at Sakura. "You're not… like…"

"What?" Gods, she wanted to sleep. She needed sleep. Her hands and arms trembled, and she just let them.

Sasuke paled.

"You're… you and…"

"Spit it out," she grumbled, stumbling over her words. Sleep. Just five minutes. Sasuke could figure his words out in a few minutes afterwards.

"You're not pregnant, are you? Again?"

"Dafuq, Sasuke. Just. Dafuq." Her voice was too level.

He shook his head. "No, really. You and Madara? Or… Itachi again?"

"NO." Then, after a moment. "I haven't been with anyone since… then."

"Oh." Then, after a moment. "You're sure?"

She sighed. "And I have an IUD, if you want to get really technical about things. Trust me, if it happens at this point, it'll be an immaculate conception."

"Okay." Then… "IUD?"

Sakura dropped her head back against the wall behind her. "Oh my God, why are we talking about my birth control right now? Really?"

"It's a valid line of inquiry."

"You think I was sent to die because I have an IUD? I'm so strapping you down for a psych eval when we get back. Like, with Ibiki. Fuck."

"No," said Sasuke, his voice laced with irritation. He huffed before crouching down across from her, and meeting her eyes once more. "If someone thought you were in a relationship with Itachi, and that you were expecting his kid, to get to him they would go through you."

Sakura blinked.

"This is a little elaborate. An entire team? _Several_ teams?"

"Several teams, all of which have prominent members of the Uchiha family in them."

Prickling sensations ran up Sakura's arms and down her shoulders and spine. "Good point."

"Plenty of people don't like the fact the Uchiha have so much power within the military," said Sasuke. "Perhaps… This is more deliberate than we initially thought."

"Itachi being so busy recently, constantly being called into useless meetings," remembered Sakura aloud.

Sasuke nodded. "They've been trying to tie him up to push things through without giving him time to review or vote on them."

They looked at each other.

"The good news is, he's back at home and is likely already trying to fix this," said Sakura after a few beats. "Due to his vision deteriorating, he's not cleared for combat missions anymore." She smiled crookedly. "Or I'd be worried about him going rogue and coming after us with his old disbanded teammates, here. You're his precious little brother, after all," she said. And with a gentle movement, touched Sasuke between his brows, a soft smile on her face.

Saying nothing, Sasuke nodded, and took a deep breath before letting it out again.

"How many more buildings do we have to clear?"

Sakura closed her eyes and thought back to her memorized map. "We've cleared seven. Two left. There are six members of our team left. And we have two members of the original away team still unaccounted for."

"Okay."

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Hm?"

"IUDs are expensive."

Her head thunked back against the concrete wall again. "Okay, seriously, why are you Uchihas all fascinated with my womb? First Itachi, then Ma—…" She cleared her throat and looked away. "You have issues."

Sasuke's brows rose. "I meant with the costs of repairs for your family home. It… didn't seem like something you'd do, for yourself, when, as you said, you weren't really dating at the moment. And you have other things to budget in."

He looked down for a minute, and in the broken, dim light of the bathroom they found themselves in, Sakura saw a blush stain his pale cheeks.

"What about Itachi?"

Sakura stared at him from the side. "Okay, your brother-fetish? Not catering to it right now, bro."

His lips thinned to a line.

"No."

"I'll let you drive me around in Princess when we get back," he bargained.

"No."

"I'll… pay for new shocks for Princess, when we get back. And… A roll-cage."

"... damn, you fight as dirty as your brother."

"A roll-cage, shocks, and whatever suspension upgrades it needs," he promised, sensing her weakening resolve.

Sakura sighed. "Do you really want to hear this?"

"Hn."

Muttering under her breath about sick fetishes, Sakura checked the time on her radio. "We need to get moving again."

"Five minutes."

Shaking her head, Sakura finally laughed under her breath. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but…"

And she told him. Confessed that she had secretly loved it when Itachi had looked in her eyes as they made love, cradled her, pushed her over the edge. Stroked her tummy with a thoughtful look on his face when she would wake up in his arms. Kiss down her back and lick her hip as she came apart around him. Until…

"Until?"

Sakura smiled sadly, shrugged with one shoulder. "All good things, right?"

"Did you ever tell him?"

She shook her head. "He'd already called for a break. He needed space."

Sasuke frowned, shaking his head. With a low breath and already breaking his promise, Sasuke held up a hand. "That wasn't what he meant."

"'Sakura, I've enjoyed our time together, but we both have responsibilities. I think those responsibilities need more care and attention over the next few weeks and months.'" Her voice was a terrible impersonation of Itachi's, but her quote was dead on. "Oh, and he needed some space for a while. Of course."

"You do realize that, when he said that, he meant he was looking for a loophole in the conduct and fraternization guidelines that would allow you to go public with your relationship, hn? And that he needed time because he was trying to talk our parents around to accepting a courtship between you two. They insisted on a full year, but Itachi wanted to propose and marry you within about three months. Clan politics and propriety were driving him insane." He ran the hand of his good arm through his hair, nudging his helmet aside. "He suspected, about you… your condition," he eventually confessed. "But you never said anything, so…" He let the sentence trail off.

"He told you all this?"

"Some. I pieced together the rest after hearing a few things from the clan Elders having loose lips," he said, a small smirk on his lips.

Sakura laughed mirthlessly. "Well, he told you more than he ever told me." With that, she braced herself against the wall, wincing as she pushed herself up and off to stand. "Time to get a move on."

Adjusting her weapons, pouches, and supplies, she looked over at Sasuke as he called her name.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

He stood beside her. Then put his arms around her. "If you tell anyone, ever, that I hugged you—"

She grinned. "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around him, too. "Brother-fetishist."

"Hn."

She snickered against his vest.

* * *

How lucky was it that 'Yagami' had been thoughtful (or insubordinate) enough to stash his iPod in his pockets prior to the mission?

From his seat in the control tower, surrounded by the bodies of the 'enemy' (well, they weren't wearing Konoha uniforms, so he was pretty sure he was in the clear for this one), Madara scanned the panel of buttons, plugs, and knobs in front of him, and all the pretty keys. Half-decent music beat against his eardrums, and he twirled a dagger round and around his hand. His booted feet were propped up on the edge of the wide, technologically complicated desk, and he'd wired the iPod to the Audio Input so his music played openly through the room.

He'd already reconnected the video surveillance, and confirmed which building Sakura and Sasuke were in; unfortunately, it seemed they were slowly getting surrounded by the 'enemy'. Well, opposing factions, really. They looked to be two different countries fighting, and Konoha's forces had been dropped down in the middle of it and were being hunted by both sides.

Well, that wasn't sporting.

However, instead of having to defeat one enemy, now he had to defeat two.

And get Sakura out. Alive.

Well, actually, now that he thought about it, he had to get Sakura out, very alive, maybe pissant-Sasuke (eyeroll there), and then… well, he'd maybe take out the enemies. Maybe. Yes, if they were annoying. If they were polite and just moved out of the way, then really, who cared? It wasn't like he was being paid for this. Yagami was.

Pulling some Goldfish crackers from the pockets of his uniform, Madara nibbled and smiled as he watched Sakura and Sasuke clearing the building. Gosh, she was so cute while she was at work. He propped his head up on his hand and blushed as she ripped her hand through an enemy's chest. That was hot.

An explosion outside to his right reminded him he himself still sat in the middle of an armed conflict, and he heaved a sigh.

But then he saw Sasuke fall, and blood pooling around him, and Sakura's beautiful eyes widen as she rushed to his side, and what had once been equal, if not good, odds turned in the enemies' favour.

His lips pulling back from his teeth in a snarl, his blood heating in his veins, Madara watched the video monitor as Sakura drew a weapon to each hand, panting, and squared off against the four remaining enemies. Just to be dicks, they spread further apart from each other, so she had to divide her attention between them all… and leave herself open as her guns trained on them. Her lips were pressed together, and from behind her Sasuke pushed on her, urging her to go. Her face was tired, strained, and determined as she released the safeties on the guns and took aim.

Whirling on his heel, Madara slammed his hand down on the control panel, and lights, lights everywhere, through the compound lit up brilliantly in the night… and music began to play.

His boots pounded down the stairs as he raced to Sakura.

….And pissant-Sasuke.

But mostly Sakura.

* * *

"Music," panted Sasuke from behind her as warmth drained out of him.

"Don't talk to me about fucking music right now," Sakura grit out, her eyes flashing between the Oto and Iwa soldiers, chuckling and surrounding them, taunting them. "And stay away from any lights. Staunch your bleeding."

Sasuke grunted at her. "AC/DC."

Then, amidst the gunfire outside, and the taunts from the Iwa and Oto soldiers, she heard the faint strains of guitars, too. She swallowed. Now she was sharing auditory hallucinations with Sasuke. Perfect. Fuck.

"Is… is that 'Thunderstruck'?" Muttered one of the Iwa soldiers to his colleague, distracted for a second. His colleague tilted his head a bit, listening.

"Damn right it is," said a horrifyingly chilling voice from the doorway, chuckling and promising nothing but sweet, sweet murder.

Sakura's heart leapt into her throat. "'dara?" She whispered, disbelieving. Her grip on her guns shook.

His wide, mad grin in place, he smirked as the Oto and Iwa soldiers turned to face him.

"Thunder!" he cried, throwing his arms wide. The walls of the room exploded.

* * *

"You could have been killed." Sakura wiped at her forehead with her arm, and Sasuke groaned in pain as she tightened his bandages again.

"I was very careful with the C4," countered Madara, offering her a roll of medical tape.

"You aren't trained for this." She set her arm behind Sasuke's back. "Help me lift him up."

"You're not going to let up about me forgetting my helmet back in that firefight, are you?" Madara sighed. Using less care than she did, he pitched Sasuke forward. The wounded young man groaned once more at his rough treatment, and Sakura glared at Madara.

"Sasuke got shot again!"

Madara eyed his relative. "Looks like training didn't work for him. You're not selling me on its benefits."

Sakura sighed. "Why… How are you here?"

"I came with Itachi."

"Itachi's here?"

Madara nodded.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke, then tilted her chin to the window. Madara nodded and very carefully and slowly, crawled over and looked out.

"Where is his point of command?" she asked, scanning what she could of the outdoors in the night, from where she sat at Sasuke's side.

Madara looked at her from beneath the window sash. "Good question."

Her hands shook. "Where is Itachi?"

"With his team, I would assume."

She forced the air in and out of her lungs. She also forced herself to release Sasuke's hand at his whine of pain. "Where are they?"

He glanced at the window, and Sakura slumped forward.

"Tell me you didn't hare off and ignore all his instructions," she begged, quietly.

"I would like to think our relationship is based on trust and honesty, my goddess."

"It's about to be based on bloodshed and carnage. Your choice."

* * *

Sasuke's arm slung over her shoulder, Sakura's head perked up. "The music's changed again. I kinda liked the Rob Zombie there for a while." Her stitches had torn, and she knew she was bleeding more than she should be, but she was too tired to patch herself up again on the move. They had to get help for Sasuke.

Sasuke's other arm slung over his shoulder, Madara kept moving. "'Happy' wasn't so bad."

He'd shot at least seven people during that one. Of course it 'wasn't so bad'... for him.

They continued, carefully trying to avoid the skirmishes ongoing, to the last bit of instruction Madara remembered Itachi giving him. ("North eastern corner. Call for a pick-up when you find each member of the missing.")

As 'Hooked on a Feeling' came to a close, Sakura heard the scuff of boots and held up a hand, disgusted that it shook, and harder than before. Gods, she was losing way too much blood.

Through gestures she manoeuvered Madara, and Sasuke, into a doorway and checked her ammunition supply level. Then, face pinched taut, she checked Sasuke's. Breathing hard, and not panicking, she looked at Madara and held out her hand.

"If you are carrying anything beyond C4, now's a good time to share," she said, forcing a smile.

Her knees buckled and she had to catch herself on the wall when Madara solemnly placed a handful of Goldfish crackers in her hand. She couldn't suppress the giggles that bubbled up from her throat.

"Trust me," he said, but Sakura had already covered her face with her hand, shaking her head.

Lifting her smallest gun, she positioned herself in front of the two men. "Every bullet counts at this point. I'm going to give you and Sasuke cover. If you're right about Itachi's instructions, the pick-up point is just beyond that row of storage facilities. Get moving and keep going. I'm going to follow."

Madara looked at Sasuke's limp body, and nudged his foot with his boot. "We can always run away together, and leave him here."

Sakura laughed again, sensing hysteria creeping closer and crowding out her frustration. "When we get out of this, we're having a talk about priorities."

"I'd rather talk about—"

But Sakura heard footsteps about to turn the corner, and had lowered to one knee to steady herself.

Around them, through the public address system, 'Love Me Like You Do' came on, and Sakura's vision swam. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she reopened them, she took aim at the boot that came into her line of sight.

"Now!" She hissed at Madara.

"Wait! Sakura?" called a voice from the far side of the corner, the boot in before her immediately halting.

"Naruto?" she ventured, her voice catching.

"And Kakashi, Yamato, and Neji," said another voice. Hyuuga Neji. He hadn't been with her group, so he must have come in with Itachi's team. "The light in me guides me."

"My light salutes you, and guides me to you," she repeated the code automatically.

Then she was falling forward, and Naruto was rushing forward and catching her, and she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight.

"Ahem," coughed a voice from behind Naruto, and there came a tap-tap-tap.

"You can hug her in a second, it's my turn," grumbled Naruto. "I'm so happy you're safe, Sakura! Where's the bastard?"

"Take him," growled the voice from behind Naruto, and the tapping turned to a solid, dominating grip that squeezed. "Here."

With that, Madara yanked Naruto off Sakura and dumped Sasuke into his arms. Then, much more relaxed, he swept Sakura up in his arms, ensuring her head was tucked into the crook of his neck. He gave a happy sigh. "Much better," he purred.

"Sakura, what the—Who's this guy?" Gasped Naruto, grabbing at Sasuke, who groaned at the rough treatment.

"Long story," she sighed, as Madara stroked his cheek against her hair and helmet.

"What happened to Sasuke?" asked Neji, adjusting his hold on a heavily bandaged Kakashi. Yamato, on Kakashi's other side, nodded.

Sakura's eyes fell on Sasuke, and she frowned. "Several GSWs and blood loss, coupled with sleep dep. He needs cleaning up and some surgery, but nothing vital was hit, as far as I can tell."

"And who's this guy?" Repeated Naruto, twisting away from Madara's heavy petting of his team mate.

"What happened to Kakashi?" she asked, and scootched a bit in Madara's arms. He obliged her and brought her to Kakashi's side; though he refused to put her down. "I need to examine him."

"Your feet don't touch the ground again until you're healed," said Madara, voice firm.

"What happened to you?" asked Neji.

"And who's this guy!" Demanded Naruto, voice rising.

"Kakashi-sensei," she sighed, gently reaching out to touch his hand. "I need to take a look. Can I unbandage your eyes?"

"Ah, my Sakura, come to help your old sensei?" Kakashi coughed, and Yamato offered Sakura a filthy cloth to wipe his mouth, his dark eyes grim as they met hers.

"Landmine. He blocked it with his body to protect Ino, Shika, and Naruto," said Yamato.

Sakura nodded, replacing the bandage around Kakashi's eyes with some fresh gauze, careful not to tug or pull on the crusty scabs that had formed so far.

"Ino and Shika made it out to the checkpoint to radio for assistance; they said they found Genma there, he'd cleared it and secured it on his own. We've been trying to make our way back, but the skirmishes are everywhere," said Neji.

"They're intent on not letting us out of here alive," said Sakura. "Sasuke had a theory about it. But, do we know, for sure that the checkpoint is still clear?" She looked over Kakashi and Sasuke, and at Naruto, Neji, Yamato and Madara. If one more of their team lost their mobility, they would be damned.

Yamato and Naruto nodded. "We've both heard from Ino. If anyone can get a message across, it's Ino. It's definitely her."

"Is the checkpoint still valid?"

Neji nodded. "The Commander confirmed. It is uncompromised."

 _Itachi._ Sakura felt her heart clutch inside her a moment, before relief flooded it. If Itachi was there with them, on the ground, then they'd make it out. No matter what.

Madara felt her shift in his arms, the way she relaxed at hearing about Itachi. His eyes narrowed slightly, before he let out a breath and just held her closer.

"Okay," she said, and a smile finally inched its way across her lips. Hope. Hope felt tremulous and amazing. "Okay."

"I'll help with Sasuke," said Naruto, and once more he looked at Madara. "Uh, Sakura, your, uh, friend…"

She looked up at Madara and caught his eye. "He needs help with Sasuke."

"Put him in a bag."

She let out a growl and whapped him on the arm. "I can walk. Help Sasuke, or no talk later."

Madara's eyes narrowed on her. "I want more than talk."

She glared at him, and they came to an impasse.

"I can piggy-back you and still help with the pissant," offered Madara, grudgingly.

"Piggy-back him, I walk with Naruto and we watch your back," she countered.

"This isn't the time for negotiation," said Kakashi, his voice weak. "I could really use a cute nurse in a short skirt. Sakura."

Madara's head slowly turned and his gaze zeroed in on Sakura's former trainer and current team lead. His hands tightened around Sakura and he leaned forward, his lips pulled taught in a line.

But Sakura knew Kakashi must be in trouble if he was volunteering for medical attention. She looked up at Madara and gave in.

"Bend over. I'll climb over on your back," she grumbled, swallowing her sigh. His eyes snapped to hers, and he swallowed as she wrapped her hands around his neck to hoist herself up.

"Little help?" Tired, she noticed again the wound to her side as it pulled, and winced when she shifted in Madara's arms.

"Sakura, how seriously are you hurt?" asked Yamato, watching her. Naruto nodded, and even Neji watched her more closely.

"I'm fine."

"She has internal organ damage, compound bruises, lacerations and flesh wounds, and is experiencing moderate to severe blood loss," said Madara as he crouched down and shifted Sakura so she could put her feet down on the ground and move around him, albeit with more of a shuffle than any of them would have liked.

"See, just fine," she huffed, ignoring Madara's run-down of her injuries. Gingerly she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, and grit her teeth as he hoisted her up on his back. They wrapped her legs around his trim waist and she stifled her grunt of pain in the back of his vest.

Neji looked the teams over, and shook his head. "Sakura is a medic. She is a priority."

Groaning, Sakura closed her eyes. That was exactly the wrong thing to say around—

"Exactly," purred Madara, smug. He patted her legs possessively. "See."

Neji glanced down at his radio at the time, and frowned.

"Naruto, you and Yamato take Kakashi. I will take Sasuke," he declared. "Sakura, you need to keep your head up for threats." He handed her a pair of large and small calibre handguns. "Hinata is our usual sniper, but she's off with Itachi watching his back. We need you to watch ours."

Once Sakura had nodded, he turned to Madara. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Madara."

Neji looked pointedly at the badge on Madara's uniform which read 'Yagami'.

"You're not part of my team."

"No."

Silence.

Yet, they came to a mental agreement, somehow, without words within a minute or so.

"Can you keep your clothes on and get Sakura through this? We'll need her to help patch up Sasuke, Kakashi, and the others."

"NOW I remember you!" burst out Naruto, who obviously caught on to Neji's hint. "Hey, how did you get here?"

"I promise not to take my clothes off until Sakura tells me to," agreed Madara with a curt nod.

"Good."

"Oy," began Sakura, but Neji lifted Sasuke from Naruto's arms, and the blond joined Yamato and Kakashi, and then they were on the move again.

* * *

"Oh, I've heard this song before," said Naruto as they crossed one of the last alleys.

"'Stuck in the Middle With You'," said Kakashi. "Was in that famous movie…"

"Love that scene," said Madara.

The others peeked over at him, and Sakura would have sighed if she hadn't been so busy reloading. "Faster, faster, faster," she muttered to herself.

Another explosion behind them propelled them forward, and Sakura felt the heat lick her lower back below her vest.

"Running low," she called to Neji, snapping the barrel shut and taking out another fusilier that had been stationed on the roof across from them. Neji adjusted his hold on Sasuke, popped open one of his pockets and tossed a new clip to Sakura. She caught it one-handed and slipped it into her own pocket.

Two more explosions sounded, one near and one far, and Naruto put on a bit more speed. "It's like they're trying to collapse and bury the entire compound," he said.

Sakura remembered what Sasuke had said, her brow furrowed.

"Hurry," she said, then louder, "hurry! Naruto's right!" She slapped Madara's shoulder, urging him on.

"Explain," said Neji, his voice slightly winded as he carried Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sakura took out another sniper who'd tried to get them from behind. More shots fired at them, hitting the ground and nearby walls as they hustled to the rendez-vous point.

"Sasuke's theory. They're trying to take us out here. We think there's a plot to overtake Konoha's military, and with the best teams engaged here, they have no one there to stop them," said Sakura, clenching her thighs around Madara's middle and leaning back, both arms raised, to take out the bastards who were trying to _Shoot Them In The Back_. Oh, she was getting pissed. "We need to get back."

If Itachi was with them, who was left in Konoha? The weak and wounded. The medics.

Jiraiya.

Her jaw clenched. _Tsunade_.

"You need to reach Itachi. He has to meet us ASAP. We need to get airborne," she said, and grunted as she felt a bullet strike her in the back. Fuck. Even with kevlar, that would still bruise. Bless the heavy-duty plating inside her vest.

"Goddess?" Madara squeezed her legs closer, his voice concerned.

"I'm good," she wheezed, forcing herself not to cough. Busted rib.

"Neji, how much further?" demanded Madara.

"ETA four minutes."

Struggling to hold herself upright, Sakura leaned more heavily into Madara's back as another deluge of bullets hailed down upon them.

"When will we be in range for Ino and Shikamaru to provide us some cover," asked Naruto, keeping his tight hold on Kakashi.

"Not until we're there," said Neji. "Few clear sightlines."

By now, Sakura kept up a constant stream of fire, clearing the way front and back as best she could.

"Madara," called Neji, and Madara caught the new clip Neji tossed him. Madara nodded and pocketed it for Sakura.

The building one row over exploded without warning, showering them in clouds of dust and debris. They dove apart, scattering to each side of the alleyway. Sakura landed a bit harder, and less gracefully, than she'd hoped. Madara was quick to scoop her up once more, and they ran on.

Against her will, Sakura whined in pain as her coughing could no longer be stifled, her ribs scraping against each other inside her.

"Goddess?" Madara sped up, heedless of the conditions. He leaned forward so she could rest without needing to hold herself upright, but she tugged him up regardless. It hurt too much to be on her front. Oh gods, it hurt. Part of her back was open, now. She could feel it.

"Keep going," she choked, and raised her guns again. Then lowered them, coughing and no longer fighting the tears that blurred her vision. Then raised them once more. "Almost there."

They used the dust cloud for cover and made it to the door, and Naruto hammered on it before yanking it open and barging through.

They were promptly met with the business end of Ino's barrel.

Thankfully, she dropped it upon identifying them.

"You're damn lucky I recognized your desperation, Naruto," she said. Then she gasped, her eyes widening and falling on Sakura slumped over Madara's shoulder. "Oh my god. Sakura? Sakura honey?"

"Status, report," ordered Neji, grabbing Ino's arm as she raced past. "Yamanaka!"

"Itachi and the rest of his crew are trapped. They drew fire to give you all a chance to get away, but they can't get out. I'm sorry, Neji, Naruto," she said, knowing how much Hinata meant to the men. "Unless we get air support, we're divided."

"Where is our air support? We ordered a retrieval," said Neji.

"Not responding," said Genma, coming in from another room. His eyes flew open as he saw the state of the arriving team. "Where's your medic?"

"R'here," gasped Sakura. "G'me a minute."

"Shit."

"My Goddess." Madara whispered, dropping to his knee, and gently sweeping Sakura from his back to cradle her in front of him. His dark eyes hardened as he saw the state of her back, and how her trembling hands could no longer hold her guns. She let them fall, clattering to the floor.

"D'worry, been worse. S'fine," she said. "Just tired." Her beautiful green eyes slipped shut.

Behind them, Neji, Ino, and Genma argued over what course of action to take.

"We can't leave him out there! He came back for us!"

"We need air support before we can go back out there again. We are low on ammunition, our supply chain was corrupted, and central command isn't responding. We're marooned in an active combat theatre where we are officially prey, and we have no. Way. Out!"

"They're blowing up buildings around us; they're gonna figure out where we are pretty soon," said Ino, rubbing at her face and looking over their wounded. "They're in no shape to fight."

Madara shifted Sakura to his lap, brushing his fingertips over her tear and dirt stained cheeks. "Goddess?" he whispered. She remained quiet, immobile, breathing harshly. "Sakura?"

"She's tired," wheezed Sasuke. "She hasn't slept in days."

"You're awake!" Naruto cheered, and grabbed for Sasuke, who was propped up on a chair.

"Easy, pea-brain," coughed Sasuke. "And Sakura needs to rest."

"No head injuries?" Madara watched Sakura, sliding her helmet off and running his fingers through her hair, checking for lumps and bumps on her scalp.

"Not that I saw," said Sasuke. "And Itachi will have your ass when he finds out you're here."

Madara normally would have smirked, but every ounce of his attention was on Sakura and assessing her condition.

Sasuke realized this, and watched Madara from his half-closed eyes.

"Hn?"

"Her breathing isn't right," he said, shifting her again. His brow furrowed. "She has more internal damage than I thought."

"She's tough," said Naruto, defending Sakura.

Madara shook his head. "She needs help," he declared. "Proper medical care."

Sasuke met Madara's eyes over Sakura's raspy breaths.

"She won't leave without Itachi," said Madara, much as he hated to admit it, and Sasuke nodded.

"We're a bit stuck right now, though," said Naruto, looking around the tense room.

Madara nodded, and reached into his pocket.

Naruto's jaw dropped open and Sasuke's eyes were fixed on him as he withdrew a cell phone.

"Good, I have bars."

"What—Who are you calling?"

Madara scrolled through his phone's Contacts, then chose one and lifted it to his ear.

Then he gave Naruto a smirk.

"My friends."

* * *

Gai snapped his communicator shut and nodded to Itachi, giving him a massive thumbs-up.

"Rendez-vous confirm receipt of all known living members of Team Seven, sir!" At Itachi's continued focus, his enthusiasm softened. "Including Doctor Haruno, sir."

Itachi nodded, his shoulders relaxing somewhat from their pin-tight knots. "Good work."

"Sir, there are more enemy forces approaching," said Hinata softly, focusing her eagle eyes and attention on the rooftops.

Itachi patted her on the shoulder. "Keep me informed. Numbers?"

"Thirty to forty."

"More from this side," added Shisui.

The few remaining alert members of Itachi's team waited for their Commander's orders.

"Any luck reaching Central Command," he asked, already expecting the answer.

Gai shook his head. "None, sir."

Itachi looked over their wounded, and unfortunately, some dead. There were too many for them to carry or risk moving.

"Timeline," he asked Hinata and Shisui, but was interrupted by the sound of… engines?

"Shisui, report," said Itachi, narrowing his eyes on the distant skyline.

"Six choppers, two heavy, four light, coming in low and hot. Unmarked."

"From which direction?"

"Konoha, roughly."

"Gai," said Itachi, and already his colleague was lifting his communicator, hailing the approaching air support. After a minute or so, Gai gave him a perplexed look and a cautious thumbs up.

Then, to their surprise, the choppers buzzed past them and began hailing Hellfire down upon the surrounding and approaching Iwa and Oto soldiers. Screams rang out as flames erupted around them, on them, and made them human torches.

"Napalm," breathed Gai.

"That's not permitted under the treaty guidelines," said Hinata quietly, horror in her eyes.

"Neither is setting up your own soldiers for—"

"Shisui." Itachi's eyes cut to his cousin in warning.

Shisui turned away, looking back at the forces assembling behind them.

"We aren't out of the woods yet," he said instead. "We still have at least twenty coming at us from over here," he thumbed behind him.

Itachi nodded, and offered his bag to Shisui. "See what you can do with this."

When Shisui's eyes widened at the contents, Itachi allowed himself a small smirk.

"Strategic hits only. Buy us some time," he said. Itachi then went back to scanning the skies and their surroundings. They had to find a way out, still.

* * *

From outside came the sound of human screaming and roaring engines, and Madara perked up.

"My friends have arrived. I'm going to say hi," he said. He lifted Sakura from his lap and kissed her forehead. "Be good. I'll be back soon." With that he deposited her beside Sasuke on the blankets they'd lain out on the floor to cushion and insulate him from the cold concrete. Automatically rolling towards her in his sleep, Sasuke murmured something unintelligible, and Madara patted him on the shoulder. "If you're anything like your brother, I'll castrate you," he said cheerfully, before standing.

Naruto met him as he headed for the door, blocking his way.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little field trip."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

Madara smirked at him. "Care to join me?"

* * *

Naruto flailed as he reached up into the hovering chopper.

"Hurry it up, yeah, we can't stay still for more than a few seconds," groused Deidara, grabbing Naruto's hand and hauling him into the small helicopter. "Hey Madara. Where's your goddess?"

"Unconscious and injured," seethed Madara, heading straight to the artillery strapped to the walls.

"Oooooh." He offered Madara the chopper controls. "Do you want to drive or hit things, yeah?"

"Burn them all," he breathed, his eyes glowing. "They hurt my precious."

"Can I drive?" asked Naruto.

"Have you ever piloted a chopper before?"

"No."

"Do you have a license of any kind?"

"For fishing."

Deidara looked at Naruto askance. "Madara?"

"Get us closer to that group. _They were the ones who shot her in the back_ ," he said, his fingers clenching on the anti-tank missile launcher he clutched to his chest like a newborn.

"Whatever, yeah. C'mere, kid. Don't crash us. I need to return this when we're done." He glanced over at Madara. "You know that's got a hell of a kickback, right? It's gonna rock the chopper in the air."

"Already accounted for," assured Madara, taking aim as he lifted it to his shoulder. "Get us closer. I want to see the whites of their eyes as they scream."

"You. Banana-blond, yeah," said Madara, gesturing Naruto closer. "C'mere. Take that set of controls. I want to drop some bombs." He grinned widely. "It'll be epic."

"Uh," said Naruto, looking around at the complicated control panel. "Actually, I was thinking I'd get some on-the-job training first…"

Deidara waved him off. "Don't crash us. There, you're good to go. Oooooh, I see them now, Madara." He crawled into an alcove in the side of the chopper; a modified gun-turret. Perfect. Then he started giggling.

"Me first," said his dark-haired colleague. "Just a bit closer…."

"Hold on, yeah," called Deidara to Naruto, who was hyperventilating and just staring at the joystick between his knees.

"We need music," said Madara, tracking the now-running enemy forces.

"Hmmm, 50 Cent? I have the Mayweather versus De La Hoya extended 'Ready for War' remix."

"Perfect," purred Madara, leaning forward. "Ready."

"Uh, guys? Guys?" Naruto's cerulean eyes were wide.

Music, a pulsing, steady, with a building beat, flooded the chopper cabin.

"Aim."

"Guys! Guys! I mean it! I don't know what to do! Seriously!"

Madara's eyes lit with fire from within, and he braced his feet within the strap belts on the floor of the chopper.

" _Fire."_

The missile exploded from the launcher, impacting spectacularly with the fleeing targets. As expected, the kickback tossed the chopper around in midair, sending it careening wildly for a second before Naruto, screaming, grabbed the joystick and steadied them again. All the while, Deidara followed up with dropping bombs willy-nilly on the semi-destroyed base.

"Again," said Madara, already reloading.

"Here we go! Here we go, yeah!" Deidara bounced in his seat as they circled around, strapping a scope to his eye.

"Get us closer to that group, in the south-by-southwest area," called Madara to Naruto. "Sakura needs to rest. We'll herd the rest of them together…"

"Are those other choppers ours, too?" asked Naruto, voice and hands shaking as he figured out how to read the gyro and navigate them.

"Yep. Friends," said Deidara.

Naruto leaned forward, squinting. "How come you have red clouds painted on the sides of them?"

Deidara smirked as Madara picked up a machine gun and strapped it on.

"Consider it a call-sign of our own," said the blond vaguely. He wagged his eyebrows at Naruto. "Welcome to the _Akatsuki_ , bro."

Paling at the news, Naruto's eyes flew between Deidara and Madara. "The counterstrike militia…"

"Heh," said Deidara, flipping his hair back. "Nice to be recognized."

"Shit. I'm hanging out with terrorists. Oh shit, oh shit, oh—"

"No, Naruto, you're _driving around_ terrorists. That makes you an accessory," clarified Madara. "Now get us closer." He cinched the belts on his harness tighter without flinching. "Dei? I'm hopping onto the rails. Keep us steady. These ones are going to _suffer_ for trying to blow her up."

"What does he mean? What does he mean?!"

Deidara sighed and moved to the front with Naruto, easily adjusting the controls to steady them. "It means he's about to make sure his shots are non-lethal, but plentiful. Read between the lines, yeah."

"That's against the Geneva Convention—"

Deidara snorted. "Keep the controls steady, and suck it up. War is war. And this got personal for him." He shrugged. "Normally he's a pretty stable guy. Comparatively," he mumbled the last, returning to his gun turret. "Oy! Madara!"

But the rat-a-tatta-tatta booming of the machine gun, combined with the engine and rotors, cut off all chance of communication. Then there was the screaming from below again, and Deidara shrugged and let off a few more bombs, in time with the music. It was so… freeing.

"Lower!" Shouted Madara. He'd found someone specific he wanted.

"I can't keep going lower, we'll hit the wreckage!" Naruto exclaimed.

That wasn't what Madara wanted to hear. "Deidara! Lower!"

"Down we go," said Deidara over their radio ear defenders, taking the controls over from Naruto.

"What's this song?" asked Madara, calmly, as he pried open a crate. It hissed and released a mist of super-chilled air. His expression remained placid, but he handled the newfound bounty with deliberate care, and insulated, metal-mesh gloves.

"'Bawitdaba'," answered Deidara.

Madara nodded, and slipped half a dozen of the new 'weapons' in his belt. "Thanks for bringing these," he said, kicking the packaging away.

"Not sure what you wanted 'em for, but they're all yours. You hopping out for a bit?"

"Yes. I'll call you for a pick-up."

"Who'd you see?" Naruto asked, curious what would be enough motivation to get Madara out onto the ground again to fight. "Why do you have a bunch of daggers strapped to you? And… frozen trout?"

Madara's expression darkened. "The two missing commanders from the original team Sakura was sent to collect. They're with the leaders of the Iwa and Oto soldiers." His eyes turned fierce. " _Traitors_."

Deidara waved Naruto's widening eyes and concern off. "Relax. He's just getting a little payback."

"With fish?" Naruto gaped, watching Madara leap out of the helicopter.

Deidara nodded. "And 'swords'. Sword-fish. See?" As if this explained everything.

Naruto looked to see Madara landing on top of a soldier's back and slit his throat with the frozen fish's fins, then flip over and beat another soldier senseless, with another fish.

 _Could that be considered 'getting in the pit to try and love someone'?_

He swallowed, before turning to look at Deidara. "You're all crazy, aren't you?"

Deidara just cackled, before swinging the chopper around once more.

"C'mon, yeah. Let's herd some of these motherfuckers… then have some real fun." He didn't even bother masking the mad gleam in his eyes.

* * *

One of the larger choppers, a heavy carrier, nestled into the wreckage a hundred feet or so from Itachi's group. A second later, its side door slid open, and a familiar face, topped with blue hair, grinned at Itachi.

"Need a lift?" asked the pilot around a grin.

"Kisame," said Itachi, lowering his weapon. He turned to his troops. "Load the wounded first, and hurry," he said to Shisui, who nodded. At his side, Hinata looked between Kisame, the chopper's tail decal, and Itachi, understanding dawning.

"Keep your eyes on our surroundings," commanded Itachi, giving her a knowing look. She nodded.

On his other side, he saw Gai straighten, his fists clenching at his side. He approached Gai carefully, and touched the man's sleeve.

"I know," he murmured, as Gai's features strained. "But for now he is an ally. Please help Shisui with the wounded."

Gai, for the first time in his life, debated insubordination. Then, noting how many needed his help, he bowed his head to Itachi and hurried to assist Shisui. Itachi breathed out in relief, then went to help them.

As he lifted and secured the wounded in the chopper's bay, Itachi watched the remaining helicopters as they assaulted the enemies who'd lured them there. One chopper, a small one, broke away from the pack and made its way to Itachi's area, setting down opposite him, the rotors kicking up dirt and debris. Itachi raised an arm to shield his eyes.

The door rolled open, and Itachi was surprised to find Naruto and Deidara inside, beckoning him closer.

"Madara just went after the fuckers who defected from Konoha to join Iwa and Oto," said Deidara, handing Itachi a headset as he approached. He tilted his head behind him. "Want to join him in a little re-education through pain?"

Itachi was about to shake his head when he saw Naruto's steely eyes, behind Deidara. "They hurt Sasuke pretty bad, Itachi," he said, voice low. "He and Sakura still haven't woken," he added.

Which, Itachi supposed, definitely explained why Naruto had joined a bunch of terrorists.

"Give me a few minutes to finalize arrangements here," he said instead.

Deidara grinned at him, while Naruto nodded and tapped the headset. "Call us over these when you're ready. We'll take you to Madara."

Right. Of course Madara would be knee-deep in this.

Itachi nodded and backed away from the chopper, which lifted off again as soon as he was clear of the rotor blades' reach. Renewed, Itachi turned back to assist the rest of his men and women to safety, trusting Kisame to get them back to the protection of Konoha's borders. Then, even as Shisui, Gai, and Hinata watched with concern from inside the carrier, he backed away from it, watching its doors close from the outside and lift off. Then he turned and waved at the previous _Akatsuki_ chopper and called Deidara and Naruto back.

Deidara did as promised, and Itachi's feet touched down a few minutes later by the bunker Madara had disappeared into. In spite of Itachi's refusals, Kisame had left him with a 'gift bag' of goodies and a smirk, and told him he'd see him back at Sakura's clanstead.

* * *

Itachi approached the door to the meeting room where Madara had holed up with the two Konoha traitors. He'd waded through heaps of bodies to make it that far. Apparently Madara had stopped 'merely wounding' them (as Naruto had claimed) after a certain point and dispatched them outright.

He still couldn't figure out the randomly discarded, thawing fish. Deidara had been right about the trail leading him straight to Madara, however, so he'd mull it over another time.

As he stepped through into the room, the two men on their knees looked over at him. Then they turned back to Madara and smirked up at his looming figure.

"Looks like our interlude ends here," said the senior officer, his voice oily and slick, his yellow eyes narrow and slitted like a serpent's. "Commander Uchiha, we're relieved to see you. This monster has cornered us to torture us."

"Captain Orochimaru and I witnessed him commit a slew of war crimes," added Kabuto, his tone scathing.

Looking over at his relative, Itachi met Madara's calm, cool gaze.

"They shot at Sasuke from behind," said Madara, voice level. "They set off a landmine to target Kakashi."

"Lies!" cried Orochimaru. "Unfortunately, the circumstances and situation were beyond our control."

"We have evidence of it all," said Madara. He glanced up at Itachi. "They tried to capture Sakura."

At this, Kabuto shifted slightly closer to Orochimaru, looking between the men and noting the shift in the air. "We were trying to help her!"

"She's unconscious," said Madara. He flipped a knife around his hand, over and over. He tilted his head; Itachi and Madara's gazes held. Then Itachi, silent as a wraith, reached behind him and shut the door, closing the four of them in.

Then locked it.

Madara let a small smirk break free, and took a step forward. Orochimaru's smugness slowly drained away, his lips turning as white as his complexion. Now, Kabuto scurried backwards, falling on his ligatured hands.

Itachi offered Kisame's goodie bag to Madara.

Then the real screaming began.

* * *

Sitting in front of her old desk, now in a new, larger office, Tsunade folded her arms across her bosom and arched a brow at Itachi.

"And you have no idea how these random mercenaries just happened to show up, torch the entire site to the point of inferno, and rescue your entire party?"

"No, ma'am."

"Leaving no evidence as to their identity or motivations?"

"No, ma'am."

"And delivering your team, every live member, except you, to our closest field hospitals for stabilizing?"

"No, ma'am."

"How do you explain this, Commander Uchiha?"

"Perhaps my eyesight is failing more dramatically than I had originally anticipated."

"You're not Uzumaki; don't play dumb with me. Also, why is he suddenly proficient in flying helicopters? He wasn't cleared or trained on that prior to this mission. You're not telling me everything, and that's not a good sign in someone in your position, Commander." She glared at him. "Now, once more from the top."

Itachi nodded, and let out a low breath. "We were saved by sword fish from the heavens."

"Damnit, Uchiha!"

Outside the office, Shizune winced as she heard a glass smashing against the wall.

"It'll just be a few more minutes," she said to the man waiting calmly in the row of seats outside Tsunade's door. He nodded.

* * *

Snickering followed Sasuke, again, as he sighed and made his way to the elevator in the military hospital.

" _Thank you for being a friend,"_ sang one voice quietly behind him. He ignored it.

Another broke in, " _Travelled down the road and back again."_ Sasuke's back clenched; he refused to turn around.

" _Your heart is true."_

" _You're a pal and a confidante."_

Sasuke looked at the ceiling and glared, jaw tight.

Behind him, a few soldiers had gathered, arm in arm, and made a chorus. He sighed through his nose and just waited.

Damn Shisui and his camera phone. He was never going to live down that semi-sedated airlift home to Konoha.

The singing behind him got louder, as more patients joined in, the rumours well-circulated by now.

" _And if you threw a party,_

" _Invited everyone you knew!  
_ " _You would see,  
_ " _The biggest gift would be from me.  
_ " _And the card attached would say,  
_ " _Thank you for being a friend!"_

Fuck. He was never taking morphine again. Who had okay'ed him to get it? Oh right, Sakura had been unconscious. That meant… Ugh. Probably Naruto. Bastard knew he was allergic to morphine. And got delusional… and chatty… when he took it.

Finally the elevator dinged and opened, and he made his escape, leaving much hooting and laughter behind him.

* * *

"Hey," Sakura greeted him from her office. She was bruised, and tired, and her hair was still a bit rough where parts had been burned off during their mission. But she smiled at him, and if it hadn't been for her help during their mission, he may not be around anymore. He was grateful.

"Hey."

She sighed in sympathy. "Still getting serenaded?"

"Hn."

She shrugged. "Sorry."

"You didn't fall unconscious from blood loss just to have someone else get me stoned, Sakura," he said, softening his smirk. His brow furrowed. "Just don't do it again."

She laughed. "I'm off the mission roster for a bit. Tsunade's orders. I'm on desk duty this week to tidy up a few loose ends, then I'm on paid leave. Enforced leave. She deleted my number from the On-Call dialler." She stood, gingerly, and approached him, leaning on her desk as she hobbled around it. She nodded towards the leather couch. "Sit down, let's take a look at those stitches."

"So," he said, feeling awkward. "What are you doing on your time off?"

Sakura shrugged, blushing. "Dunno. I have six weeks or so."

"Six weeks?"

"Maybe eight. Tsunade's still cheesed about me being called in during my last no-call stint."

"What are you doing to do with eight weeks, then?"

"Working on the clanstead. The interior's nearly finished. The exterior's being handled by contractors and a landscaping company. I guess I'll have to decide soon if I want to rent it out, or sell it," she said, smiling sadly. "Not much else I can do with it."

Sasuke nodded.

They fell quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Naruto rode beside Itachi in Itachi's BMW as it hugged the corners of the clanstead's driveway.

"I always forget how big it is," he said, leaning towards the window to get a better look.

"It is a considerable size."

Parking by the carriage house, they exited and approached the door where Madara and Kisame waited.

"Gentlemen," said Madara as everyone joined him at the large oak table. As one, they turned to look at Itachi and Naruto. "We have much to discuss."

"Taken up a new base of operations, I see," said Itachi. "You do understand you're endangering Sakura by doing this?"

"She knows nothing of _Akatsuki_ ," said Madara.

"Others do, though," said Naruto.

"Hinata, Gai, Shisui; they know."

"No," smiled Madara. "They know you and Naruto are involved. I wasn't with you to be associated with them."

"You made us accessories to keep us quiet," said Naruto in understanding.

"Hn," said Madara. His eyes shifted to Itachi. "You and I will have a private talk while Naruto is introduced to the team."

Eyes narrowing, Itachi nodded and stood, then followed Madara from the room. They meandered outside, away from the main manor and towards the orchards that spread for acres.

"You used her," said Itachi, fury burning through him.

"Says the one who abandoned her. As she lay bleeding out from shrapnel blasted into her body from a mission you sent her on, and your child dying inside her, and her family passing away." Madara's tone turned airy. "How do you sleep with yourself at night, Itachi? Ah, ah, ah, mind your hands," said Madara, grabbing Itachi's wrists when they shot for his throat. He smirked at him. "Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Leave her out of this."

"When I'm ready to rent her lovely manor from her, to help her keep it in her family? When I enjoy her time and company? When she has already promised to talk with me about how we can make a relationship work? Hn. No." He continued walking. "I'm free of you now, Itachi, you and the rest of the Uchiha. I intend to enjoy myself. I intend to start my own clan."

"You can do all that without involving Sakura," said Itachi.

"Hn. But I don't want to."

"Why her? Why can't you find someone else? Anyone else." He halted his steps, and Madara turned to look at him again. "She's too good for you."

Madara chuckled. "The choice is always hers." He shook his head and smirked at Itachi. "And that goads you, doesn't it, Itachi. That she is going to choose me over you.

"Because you were too afraid to lose everything, in order to be with her…" Madara slid his hands in his pockets. "And everything I've done, since the moment I met her, was try to make her happy, regardless of how it impacted me. I've worked hard, for her, to improve myself. Everything I've done for her has also helped me become a better man, in her eyes." He shook his head at Itachi, and walked on. "You couldn't even publically admit she was your girlfriend, for fear of how it would affect you."

"It was to protect her, too," said Itachi, ignoring the lump in his throat, and the shame that curled through him at Madara's words.

"Hn. Did you finally get rid of that Danzo character?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. And his private guard."

"Good. They were a real pain in the ass," said Madara.

"Madara," called Itachi from where he'd stopped on the orchard trail. Madara looked over his shoulder at him. "Has she ever publically called you her boyfriend?"

Madara smirked at him, and walked on.

When Itachi returned to the clanstead, he collected Naruto and together they returned to Konoha. They had much to consider.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Tadaima," greeted Madara, taking Sakura's coat and hanging it in the closet as she entered the manor. He kissed her cheek, making her laugh.

"What's that for?" she asked, touching her cheek and blushing.

"Hn," he said, collecting the grocery bags from her and strolling away to the kitchen.

"I can carry those!" She called after him, hopping out of her shoes.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No. My leave officially started an hour ago, so I'm free for the next eight weeks according to Tsunade," she said, joining him in the kitchen. Brow quirked, she smiled and watched him put everything away. "Why?"

"We're going out tomorrow. For a few days. I packed a bag for you." He continued putting groceries away, and took a half-second to stir something on the stove. Sakura's stomach gurgled. It smelled fabulous. "You're not bringing your work-phone."

"I…"

"On. Leave. No work-phone."

She let out a huff. "And how are we paying for this magical vacation?"

"I received a paycheque for my help with your search and retrieval mission. And I have lots of savings. Investments." He shrugged, folded the reusable shopping bags, and set them in the cupboard. He turned to face her again. "I spoke to Tsunade today, too."

Sakura straightened in her seat.

Madara gave her a soft smile. "She has agreed to take me on as a patient. Special consideration and all, for helping to bring you back." His smile turned cheeky as he eyed her lips. enjoying her blush. "No more conflict of interest," his voice had dropped, turning faintly husky.

"She did?"

"Hn." He leaned towards her, and gave her a slow, meaningful look, his gaze heated. "Think you could be ready to go tonight?"

"Hah…" Sakura's eyes glazed over as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Um, I could… Try."

"Hn?" He nuzzled her throat. "Please?" he murmured against her skin.

Her knees went weak as his lips connected. "Yes."

He smirked, kissing her cheek. "We'll eat, and then we go. Put away your things. I'll put supper out."

"Okay," she said, still blushing.

After they ate Madara loaded their bags into Princess, and then took the wheel.

"When did you get your license?"

"Hn?"

When Sakura's nostrils flared he grinned. "I'm teasing."

With a huff she crossed her arms, and they set off.

* * *

"The beach?"

He nodded. "My line in the family dabbled in real estate and investments." Among other things.

"Your line?"

"Technically, I outrank Itachi and Sasuke's branch in the family. With my brothers passing away when we were younger, and me being… declared unfit... the title went to Fugaku, temporarily. It is being restored to me. Along with all my assets."

Sakura tilted her head.

"Hn?"

"Did… it just, it seems almost like it could have been done deliberately. But I know Fugaku and Mikoto aren't power-hungry."

"Correct."

She watched him. "You're handling this very calmly."

He turned to her. "I know who and what I am. I know how to get what I want. What was taken is being returned… Things are being put back to rights."

She watched him, still, and nodded. "You're also a genius. That probably terrifies them."

The lines around his mouth deepened to a smirk. "It does."

She laughed.

To his surprise, his smirk softened at the sound, and he looked at her, filling his eyes with her happiness and joy.

"Keep doing that," he said quietly, turning off on an exit that led to the sea.

"Hm? What?"

He shook his head, his ponytail swinging behind him with the movement. (He'd noticed Sakura's gaze lingering on him more when he wore his hair up.)

* * *

Itachi was wrong.

Madara relaxed, letting his hand trail through Sakura's wavy, loose hair. As always, he felt peace flow through him, calming him, as they rested against each other. Cuddled together on the couch, inside their cozy beach cabin, they watched a movie on the television as a rainstorm lashed the outside of the cute cottage. Sakura had built a fire in the fireplace, and with the snacks and hot chocolate he'd set out, it made for a comfortable, intimate atmosphere.

He would never let any aspect of _Akatsuki_ touch Sakura.

She was his light. His peace in the storm of all he fought. His motivation. His solace. His asylum.

She burned with her own fire. She had integrity and resolve. She had her demons; she would face them in time.

She didn't judge him for his own demons.

Most of all, she was so strong, so resilient. How Itachi had misjudged her strength so ridiculously boggled his mind. Perhaps his relative hadn't been ready to admit that Sakura was in a league of her own; and truly, neither he nor Itachi was worthy of her. Not that he'd ever admit such to him, he scoffed.

But Tsunade saw it. She saw that flame inside Sakura. That star-core that burned with a Will of Fire.

"'dara?"

"Hn?" He looked down at her with a lazy, tired eye. "Bed time?"

She blushed and shook her head, tucking into him so his arm fell around her shoulder. (He loved how affectionate she was. After so long without human contact, he secretly revelled whenever she touched him or held him close. While some days it was difficult to hold himself back, he felt no guilt accepting her simply curled up beside him.)

"You said you wanted to talk," she said. "What… What did you want to talk about."

"I said I wanted more than just a talk," he reminded her, twisting a lock of her hair around his fingers. So soft. And she smelled so good, as he inhaled.

She poked him in the arm. "Talk first, then."

He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

He let out a small huff. "Elaborate."

"Tsunade checked me over earlier this week. I've mostly healed. My stitches are fading out nicely; I don't normally like the dissolving ones, but these haven't been so bad. Less maintenance." She shrugged. "Ino helped me trim my hair so the burnt ends are less noticeable."

He nodded. "I like the layers," he silted his hands through it again, enjoying the feel.

"Mmhmm. My bruises have faded. I have almost a full range of motion in my spine and hips again. I'm good to go."

"Hn. And how are you feeling up here," he said, tapping gently against her head. "And in here," he brought his hand around and rested it against her heart. Left it there.

She tensed for a moment, before relaxing again as his hand remained on her chest, but no lower. She shrugged, again.

"Fine. No nightmares. No PTSD, so far. No mind-bending, unexplainable changes in behaviour or character," she said wrily.

"Are you happy?"

Her brow furrowed. "Are you?"

"Very," he purred, snuggling into her. "But I asked you first."

"Ah. Hmm. I suppose. I'm relaxed. I feel… Appreciative. And appreciated." She smiled up at him.

 _Hn._

"Do you…" _Hn. How to ask this without sounding like an oversensitive pussy?_ "If I…" _Damn. Fuck._ He took a breath. "I want more than friendship, when you are ready. May I court you?" Fuck. He still ended up sounding like a pussy.

Sakura tensed in his arms, and gave him a quizzical look, brows furrowed. "If you just want to fuck, you don't need to make it sound so formal." she said.

Oh, fuck help him. This was ridiculous. Deidara would be pissing himself laughing at him, if he could see them.

"No," he said, reminding himself not to clench his teeth. He forced himself to relax. "I would like a dedicated relationship. Preferably long-term. I would like to know if you are… amenable to this." He paused, gauging her reaction. "And lots of fucking. But fucking in the context of a dedicated relationship."

Sakura just looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

"If you need more time," he said, hope deflating somewhat, "I understand. I can wait until you feel ready." He tapped a finger over her heart, where his warm hand remained. "Until you're healed."

"I… I'm not very good. At dating," she said, swallowing and glancing away. "I have horrible hours. And habits. I forget to eat and sleep. I lost track of important things."

Madara nodded. "Luckily, I am good at keeping you on track, helping you with your chores and responsibilities, and making you meals and kicking you off your computer at night so you sleep."

She gave him a half-smile. "That's true." She bit her lip. "I have a few weeks free. We could try. I just… when I go back to work again, I'm worried I'll fall apart and turn back into a horrible girlfriend. Again."

"You've never been a horrible girlfriend to me. And I know what I'm getting into."

"You've…" Sakura's voice trailed off as Madara's fingertips trailed gently across her clavicle. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I've looked after you as you slept. I've looked after your apartment. I've been to work with you. I've helped rebuild your house for you," he leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "I went to war for you. I know what I'm getting into."

"I don't want you to be disappointed when I fall apart. I do that. I let go of everything and fall apart sometimes, and then pick up the pieces when I'm ready and move on again." She looked away. "And I don't have the best habits when I get like that."

"You obsess over things when you get down?"

She nodded.

"What if I gave you something else to obsess over?" he whispered, his voice lowering as he nosed and nuzzled her ear, sweeping some of her hair out of the way. He felt the heat quickly radiating off her cheeks, and down her throat, and followed it. "Something much more pleasant to focus on." He kissed the side of her mouth, shifting to cradle her against him. "Something very, very enjoyable."

He swallowed her exhale, his lips hovering over hers.

"Give me a chance," he breathed, cupping her cheek and stroking her pulse. "Please?"

"You Uchihas could write the book on how to fight dirty," she complained, but lightly, as she looked up at him, her eyes darkening.

"Yes, we could," he murmured, smirking. "May I?"

She gave the briefest of nods and cupped his face in return.

"I don't want to be your mistake. Tell me when to stop," he whispered against her lips, and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"You're my reward," she replied, smiling, and kissed him.

Her lips moved against his, softness and warmth and yearning and mercy, all in one, and he gave in with a soft moan, accepting it all and giving of himself in return. His hand threaded through her hair, cupping the back of her head while his other hand crept to her side and stroked her back.

When he felt her fingers skim his scalp and dig into his ponytail, angling and controlling him, he sighed happily. _This_ was very active participation, and he was very pleased.

Months. It had taken months for her to dig him out of his stupor; for him to overcome his conflicting medications, and their inhibitions, and rise enough in standing in her eyes for her to properly look at him and see him as a man. But as she shifted, moving against him, climbing into his lap with a throaty moan of her own, he felt nothing but gratitude for the night they'd met, both tipsy, as it had led to this.

"Tell me I'm yours," he sighed against her ear as she pulled his head back to expose his throat to her hot, wet mouth. His hands settled on either side of her hips and squeezed as he brought her down, down, down over him where he needed her most. She nipped playfully at his throat with her teeth and ground down on him, and he let loose a growl as he flexed up to meet her. "Yesss."

Pressing herself against him, she brought a hand between them and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, starting at his throat and moving down, one at a time.

"Mine," she breathed, nibbling on the shell of his ear. "You're mine, 'dara."

"I'm yours," he sighed, his hands lifting higher, and mindful of her still healing injuries, on her ribs. "And you're mine, Sakura. Mine," he said, pulling her down to him and taking her mouth once more, too full of possessive pride to temper the urge.

Clothes were shed, breaths exchanged, and when he slid home inside Sakura, she gasped and swallowed and dug her fingers into his shoulders, throwing her head back with a whimper.

"Too much?" he gasped, fighting the overwhelming need that burned every inch of him that connected them. So much, he could feel so much. Fuck.

"Too good," she replied breathily, laughing and feeling lightheaded. "Oh gods, like that, just like that. Yes!" She leaned back on her hands, her palms against his thighs, watching him from beneath lowered lids. "You look so good, 'dara."

He shook his head, smirking, then his smirk falling away as something akin to pain passed over his face. "Careful," he grunted, and she laughed once more, squeezing him again. He reached for her, pulling her down against him, skin to skin, her hair fluttering around them. "Much better," he smiled up at her, and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "I like this."

"See," he gasped as they rocked together. "Definitely not a mistake."

"Definitely not," she agreed.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **AN: THE END!** I hope you've enjoyed the "Tipsy" Madara/Sakura series. (I know, some of you wanted an ItaSaku ending, but this was a Mada/Saku from the beginning). All feedback is greatly appreciated, and lets me know if I should consider keeping up with more MadaSaku stories in the future. Have a great weekend, lovely readers!

Also, if this chapter reads kind of strangely, it's because I wrote all 42 pages of it over two days when I was in bed due to injury. And I have no beta for this series. Oops. I'm doing much better now, from the injury, at any rate! More **Forest Fire II** and **Joy in Small Places** updates coming soon.


End file.
